Gowasu
Gowasu is the Kaioshin of Universe 10. He chose Zamasu to become his successor. Appearance Gowasu is an elderly Shinjin with light yellow, wrinkled skin, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to his left side. He wears a grey and yellow Kaioshin coat with a long-sleeved, violet shirt underneath, a light blue obi sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara. Personality Relationships Zamasu Abilities and Power Techniques Game-only Techniques * : Gowasu's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * : History Past "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Gowasu watched the battles between Black, Vegeta and Goku, Zamasu. He and the Kaioshin were shocked when viewing upon the phenomenon Black created with his energy scythe. When Black's and Zamasu's Potara illuminated, Gowasu wondered if they were using them to merge.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 64 After Black and Zamasu merged into Zamasu, Gowasu was amazed by his power because of merging. After rising his energy, Gowasu noticed Zamasu created a halo. When Zamasu fired Blades of Judgement at Vegeta and Goku, Gowasu was still admiring Zamasu's power but the Kaioshin assisted in guiding Gowasu to safety. Afterwards, Gowasu and the Kaioshin appeared where Goku and Vegeta were. Gowasu stated the with the merge of Zamasu and Goku Black, his power has no end. Gowasu listened as Goku and Vegeta stated their desire to defeat Zamasu with more power. Gowasu staid back with the Kaioshin was Goku and Vegeta continued to combat Zamasu. When Trunks arrived and and transformed out of anger seeing his father and Goku defeated, Gowasu wondered if it was the power of rage so the Kaioshin stated Trunks's power was increasing at an "amazing rate."Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 65 Manga In the Universe 10 Kaioshin Realm, Gowasu was spectating a sparring match between the former North Kaio of Universe 10 and the Kaioshin apprentice, Zamasu, against Kibito. Before Zamasu chopped Kibito's back, Gowasu ended the match. The East Kaioshin was amazed by Zamasu's power, even stating that if you gathered all the universes' Kaioshin, Zamasu's power would have no equal and Gowasu agrees. However, Gowasu states that Zamasu's seriousness bothers him. Afterwards, Zamasu congratulates the Kaioshin for getting rid of Majin Boo but the Kaioshin and Kibito explained they needed the help of humans like Son Goku. After the Kaioshin and Kibito left, Gowasu complimented Zamasu's fighting skills but told him he needed to work on his inner-self.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 In the temple, Gowasu showed Zamasu a room with balls and showed him Planet Babari. He asked that Zamasu observe the humans and Zamasu found the savage. Gowasu explained that the Babarians recently evolved to their present state but were too aggressive and even asked Zamasu what he would to them. Zamasu suggested that the Babarians should be exterminated but Gowasu angrily explained that destruction was the duty of the Destruction Gods. Zamasu wondered what the duty of a Kaioshin was so Gowasu stated that the Kaioshin watched over them and he had done it for the past 1,000 years. Zamasu said that the brutes would not discover harmony and enlightenment on their own but Gowasu stated that there was no way of telling but Zamasu stated that since the countless planets have evil presence, it would be easy to make a deduction. Gowasu decided to show Zamasu and so he then caused a box of Time Rings to appear and explained the functionality of the Time Rings, saying that allowed to travel through time. Gowasu said that they will use the Time Rings to observe the future of the Babarians. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Gowasu is a Japanese archaic verb for "to be." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Deities Category:Kaioshin Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Articles that need more references